ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is a sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Force. It premiered on April 23, 2010. The style in this series is different from the Alien Force series. This follows now a 16-year old Ben and Gwen, and 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Ben will be in places he has never been before; such as the Forge of Creation. The main enemy of the first season is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate Prize". It went under the working title, Ben 10: Evolution. A new feature in the series is Ben's new car. The series premiered in the United Kingdom, Australia, Asia and Latin America on 10/10/2010 at 10:00 A.M. on Cartoon Network. This is also the day a marathon of the episodes will come on with a contest for the 10/10/10 event in America. Plot 'Season 1' The series starts with Ben Tennyson, now 16 years old, who has mastered the powers of the Ultimatrix (a more powerful replacement for the Omnitrix, now able to evolve Ben's aliens to their ultimate forms) and teaming up with his friends Gwen and Kevin to battle alien threats. But now, Ben faces two problems: 1. A boy named Jimmy Jones reveals Ben's superhero campaign and Ben becomes world famous by kids, but distrusted by some adults, especially Will Harangue. 2. He must battle an evil Osmosian named Aggregor who intends to absorb the powers of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to claim the "ultimate prize". The story begins when the team fights the first Andromeda alien, Bivalvan, who is stealing parts from a NASA rocket. We learn from Bivalvan that he was captured by Aggregor along with four others as he is intent on stealing their powers for reasons unknown. Aggregor captures Bivalvan again, and he does so with the others, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad. However, Ben's Ultimatrix scanned their DNA and adding them to Ben's alien selection. Aggregor successfully absorbs the powers of the Andromeda aliens using Professor Paradox's time machine, killing them in the process, transforming him into a monster similar to Kevin's first mutation. Azmuth explains that Aggregor intends to use his new powers in order to collect the pieces of the Map of Infinity, an artifact that has the power to let you go anywhere. Paradox divided the map into four pieces and separated them. Max Tennyson is forced to be laid off the mission as Aggregor damaged his entire nervous system, and Azmuth has arranged for him to be replaced with a new one. Despite the group's efforts to stop Aggregor, he successfully retrieves all pieces. Azmuth and Paradox now fully explain what Aggregor's plan is. He's intent on using the Map of Infinity to travel to the Forge of Creation, the place where Celestialsapiens (Alien X's species) are born. He wants to absorb the power of a newborn Celestialsapien, so without the personalities of Serena or Bellicus, he could rule the universe however he wants to. With Aggregor still too poweful for them to fight, Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix aliens, transforming him into a monster again, now crazier than he was before. Though he does defeat Aggregor, he now leaves the team. He's now going on a revenge spree on everyone who did him wrong, and also a hunt for power. Ben is willing to kill Kevin, realizing how dangerous he is, but Gwen is willing to help Kevin and cure him of his mutation. Ben goes to great lengths of disagreeing with Gwen about helping Kevin, and eventually leaves her to find Kevin and end him. However, Gwen sees a spark for hope as she enlists Darkstar's help, who reveals he has a piece of the Dominus Librium (an artifact that once cured Kevin of his previous mutation), and with enough power, it could absorb Kevin's power and change him back to normal. The group, with the help of Cooper, build the machine and Kevin does return to normal (Darkstar tries to take the power, but Ben stops him). All the power he absorbed goes back to their previous owners and the Andromeda aliens are also brought back to life. 'Season 2' In the first episode of the second season, Ben, Gwen and Kevin met Eunice, who appears to be a human, in a escape pod. Ben becomes instantly attracted to her, and fills in that he considers Julie broken up with him. After repelling some attempts by Sunder to obtain her, Azmuth arrives and explains that Eunice is a Prototype Omnitrix called a Unitrix, and that the Unitrix was made when Azmuth planned to store DNA samples in seperate containers. When Gwen touched the pod the Unitrix sampled her DNA and randomized it,that is modifying it to the point where it's a completely different yet still a human DNA sample, and made Eunice. Azmuth initially planned to deactivate and put Eunice into storage, citing that she is too dangerous to walk around free, however Ben forces Azmuth into a compromise, and Eunice would instead be one of Azmuth's assitants because Azmuth stated he can always use a hand on taking care of Primus. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that we will learn why Eunice is so dangerous. Later, Ben is approached by Julie, who informs him that Ship has suddenly left earth in response to Baz-El being in distress. Ben is unenthusiastic about aiding her, so she instead pursues Ship with the help of Gwen and Kevin. Ben, after talking with Jimmy, decides it is best to try to reconcile with Julie, and he takes off to add to the search party for Ship. Meanwhile, Julie comes to the realization that Ship seems to be more loyal to Baz-El than to her, and starts to question both him and Ben. After restoring balance to a temple that Baz-El had pillaged, thinking that it was no longer inhabited, Julie gives him the option to take Ship. Baz-El leapt at the offer, but Ben tricked Baz-El into admitting that he would sell Ship. Upon learning that his previous owner intended to sell him as a weapon, Ship appreciatively returns to Julie and allowed Ben and Julie to reconcile their relationship. Characters 'Main characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring characters *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Julie Yamamoto *Jimmy Jones *Elena Validus *Azmuth *Paradox *The Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Ship *Charmcaster *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Eunice (The Unitrix) Villains *Adwaita *Aggregor (Defeated and arrested) *Aggregor's Soldiers (Defeated) *Argit (Arrested) *Buzz *Charmcaster (Formerly) *Darkstar/Michael Morningstar (Defeated) *Dr. Animo *Computron (Destroyed) *Forever Knights *Hammer *Havok Beast *Kevin Levin (Formerly insane) *King Viktor *Morgg (arrested) *Nanochips *Overlord *P'andor (Formerly) *Pickaxe Aliens *Psyphon *R.E.D. *Rojo *Rojo's Gang *Sevenseven *Ssserpent (Defeated) *Surgeon *Sunder the Retriever (Neutral) *The Stalker (Destroyed) *Vulkanus *Will Harangue *Zombozo Aliens Normal Aliens NOTE: As the Ultimatrix was synced to the original Omnitrix it has access to all of the aliens that Ben had already unlocked from previous series' and the current Ultimate Forms.'' #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Cannonbolt #Chromastone #Diamondhead #Echo Echo #Four Arms #Goop #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Lodestar #Nanomech #NRG #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Swampfire #Terraspin #Upchuck #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt '''Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Wildmutt Episodes *''See: List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes'' 'Vehicles' * DX Mark 10 *Kevin's car *Rust Bucket 3 *Rust Bucket 'Games' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' Opening thumb|right|200px|Ultimate Alien IntroThe opening shows all the aliens Ben has ever turned into, but Dwayne McDuffie has stated that not all of them are unlocked on Ben's current playlist as some think. In the background there are also clips that show some scenes from Alien Force and some from Ultimate Alien. Trivia *It is the first series for Ben not to start-off with only ten aliens. *On the Ultimate Alien show page on Cartoon Network Asia (http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/minisite/ben10_ua/index.php), when you go to Characters and click on Cannonbolt (the picture shows Ultimate Cannonbolt), the picture of him is from the original series, as you can see that the Omnitrix is on his forehead, and it is clearly the one from the original series. *Revealed in the Symbionic Titan premiere by Dee Bradley Baker many new aliens are going to appear that he doesn't even know about. *In Mexico, the show premiered in October 10, in a 10 hour marathon (starting at 10 AM), with the first chapter of the series airing at 8:30 PM. In T.V. ads, the "10.10.10." date was shown. (The tenth day of the tenth month of the tenth year of this millennium.) The show was dubbed as "Ben 10: Alien Supremacy" (Ben 10: Supremacía Alienigena) this is because there is no accurate translation of the word "Ultimate" in Spanish, while its predecessor had a much more literal translation. *Cartoon Network always mistranslated "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" as "Ben 10: Alien Force" in the 'coming up next' menu. *In CN Poland, "Ultimate Alien" is the fifth season of "Alien Force". *In two of the episodes it shows young Ben and Kevin, young Gwen remains unseen. *All of the aliens shown in the opening has moved the Ultimatrix symbol to their chest. *Thanks to Max at Ben10toys.net we have information about Ultimate Wildmutt. His toy is going to be in stores in July of 2011. *Episodes 1 through 10 were intended be season 1 and episodes 11 through 20 were to be season 2 but it was merged into one season due to Cartoon Network US' schedule but in the UK it was split. Category:Show Category:Cleanup